


Don’t give up on me | Suna x Reader (fem)

by Little_baka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_baka/pseuds/Little_baka
Summary: Suna x reader (fem) texting ficI don’t own any characters obviouslyExcept any ocAfter an accidental text from a stranger you and he somehow become good friends.
Relationships: Suna x Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is all for fun I have no idea what I'm doing okay. Don't come at me if I say something stupid or make mistakes I'm sorry. 😔**

**I don't have an update schedule so don't be surprised I don't update for a while or some shit**

**I'm posting this on Wattpad btw and it’s better cos it has pictures and shit like that**

**You probably already know these but if your uneducated here you go 🙄🤚**

**(Y/n) - your name**

**(F/n) - first name**

**(L/n) - last name**

**And so on.**

**I'm already to lazy for this 🙃**

**Okay I'll shut up now. Onto the story 🎉😁✨**

"Hey hey heyyy (y/n) can I get some help over here?" Bokuto whined to you.

"No, I'm busy" you said filing water bottles "do it yourself"

"Fine then" he pouted and continued to do it himself.

You checked the time and quickly set the bottles down "okay I'm out, see ya" you waved to everyone and exited the gym.

-

As you were walking home you felt your phone vibrate so you checked it to see an unknown number.

**???**

Before you even ask

No

I'm not doing your homework

Who's that?

**You**

?

I think you've got the wrong number

**???**

Huh?

This isn't Astumu?

**You**

No

**???**

Sorry then

??? Is offline

'Okay then'

You slipped your phone back into your pocket and continued home.

Time skip brought to you by bokuto's booty

2:45am

You had woken up in the night for some unknown reason and decided to just watch (favourite anime) when you heard your phone buzz and picked it up to see a text from the unknown number.

**???**

Hey

Random person

Are you up

**You**

What do you want

**???**

I'm bored

**You**

Okay?

What do you want me to do about that

**???**

Talk to me

Entertain me

**You**

*sends fuck you reaction pic* 

**???**

You seem interesting

What's your name?

**You**

Eww

Your probably some pervy old man 🖕

**???**

Ouch

Ngl that kinda hurt 😞

**You**

Like I give a fuck

**???**

Seriously tho

What's your name 🤔

**You**

You first

**???**

Rintarou Suna

You?

**You**

(F/n) (l/n)

**Some.perv.called.Suna**

Nice

**You**

Nice?😶

What's your Instagram

I don't trust you

**Some.perv.called.Suna**

SunaRintarou0125

**You**

What if I'm some weird old person?

I could come find you and kill you🔪

**Some.perv.called.Suna**

It's not like I gave you an address

**You**

No but I know what school you go to

**Some.perv.called.Suna**

Oh😑

I forgot it's in my bio

Now you give me your Instagram🤲

And it's only fair if you tell me what school you go to

**You**

Uhh Fine

xxxxxxxxx

It's Fukurodani you better not kill me

**Suna** 🖕

Okay I've been entertained

**Suna** 🖕 is offline

"What the hell is with that guy" you mumbled to yourself before face planting the pillow. You were going to attempt to sleep but curiosity got the better of you so you took a closer look at Suna's Instagram profile. 'He's kinda hot actually'.

**Incase you don't know Yukie and Kaori are the fukurodani managers and so are you so now they have 3 managers ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶**

"(Y/nnnnn)" Yukie called as she quickly walked towards you with Kaori at her side. "Did anything EXCITING happen this weekend?What am I saying you're to unsociable for that" she joked and all three of you laughed along.

"Actually I was talking to this really hot guy" as the words escaped your lips Yukie's jaw dropped and Kaori grabbed your shoulders and started shaking you.

"Since when did you have the ability to communicate properly to other human beings" she said as she shook you.

"We started texting last night, I've never met him"

"Oh" she released your shoulders "who is he? You said he's hot let's see".

You took your phone out of your pocket and went onto his Instagram profile to show them. Yukie suddenly gasped "he gave you his Instagram! Did you follow him? Did he follow you back? WAIT!" She suddenly stopped rambling "you don't have any photos of yourself on your page".

"Oh right you need to post one so he can see how hot you are" Kaori joined in.

You took in a big breath and sighed at your ridiculous friends. "I'm not good at taking selfie's or shit like that" just then your phone buzzed and Kaori sent you a photo of you at a fast food restaurant, leaning with your chin in your hand, looking out a window drinking soda.

"Ooo she looks hot in that" Yukie said "I didn't know you took that"

'Neither did I' you thought.

Time skip brought to you by kuroo's bed head

Lunch time

You posted the photo right after Kaori sent it to you and it already had over 100 likes 'wow I didn't know I knew that many people'

Unconsciously a small smile spread across your face when you saw Suna's name in the list of likes.

"What's got you smiling?" Akaashi asked from the desk next to you.

I don't think I mentioned this but I can't be bothered to check so yeah but your a 2nd year btw 😙✌️

"Oh nothing" you lied as you scrolled through the comments from you odd group of friends.

*hotttiieee*

*why didn't you invite me*

*you're really sucking that straw (y/n)😉*

*if I was straight I would 👉👌*

*A cockroach can live nine days without its head before it starves to death*

"Anyway I'm getting food, you coming" he asked while standing up.

"Mmmmmmhm" you hummed going with him. You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket but you ignored it. But then it vibrated again, and again. And again. And again. So you gave in, taking your phone out your pocket to see what it was.

*MiyaAtsumuuu added you to a group chat*

**Aran** ✌️

Who did you just add?

**Atsumu** 👁👄👁

Suna's girlfriend

**Shinsuke-Kita**

Suna has a girlfriend?

**Suna**.

No.

**Atsumu** 👁👄👁

Yes

**You**

Hi?

**Atsumu** 👁👄👁

Hello Suna's girlfriend 😁😁

**You**

Huh ??

**Ayo I hope you enjoyed, what am I saying probably not with my low level writing skills and all that janky shit but who gives a fuck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again 😄 honestly I'm surprised you stayed this long and there for I respect you fuckers.**

**Sorry**

**That was rude.**

**✨ Anyway continuing with the story ✨**

**Osamu.M**

I don't think she's his boyfriend

**Atsumu** 👁👄👁

I disagree

**You**

I don't even know him

Also why the duck am i here

FUCK* auto correct hates me

**Suna**.

Exactly 🙄

**You**

I don't care what you say I'm adding my friends

This is weird

_(Y/n) added Yukippe and Kaorisuzumeda_

_Yukippe_

Hey bitches what's up

**Atsumu** 👁👄👁

Wait

There are more girls now

😏

**Osamu.M**

Shut up tsumu

**Atsumu** 👁👄👁

Wait theyre both hot 🥵

**Yukippe**

Thanks?

**Kaorisuzumeda**

Wait what's happening

**You**

Why am I here

**Suna**.

They got bored

**You**

Whatever I'm leaving

By fuckers

Well that was a waste of time

You got your lunch with akaashi and met up with Yukie and Kaori "hey where's Bokuto?" Kaori asked.

Akaashi just took out his phone and showed you a tweet.

*bokuto tweeted he’s in detention*  
*Kuroo replied ‘nice one’*  
*akaashi replied ‘I’m not going to ask what you did’*

"Wow, he's an idiot" you said as you took a bite of your food and akaashi nodded in agreement.

Time skip brought to you by rollingggg thunderrrrr

After school practice

"Hey (y/n) who do you thinks the cutest" yukie said as she leant her face closer to yours.

"Huh?" You gave her a confused expression.

"You know from that group chat you were added to" she kicked her feet up and leaned back against the wall behind her "the boys from inarizaki, I quite like Atsumu. What about you?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention" you lied, obviously you found them attractive but your not telling her that she'd use it as an excuse to tease you.

"Come on, you said Suna was hot right" she nudged you playfully with her elbow and winked. You just groaned in response and leaned your head back.

I mean she's not wrong

"I mean yeah I guess but-" she cut you off.

"I knew it" she had an excited gleam in her eyes "YOU FINALLY HAVE A CRUSH O-". You slapped your hand over her mouth to silence her.

"No I don't" you glared at her and went to help clean up.

Yukie is insane I've only talked to him once not to mention he seems pretty boring.

You were sat on your phone when you got a notification.

**Suna** 🖕

Give me your Twitter

**You**

Wait what the fuck

**Suna** 🖕

Do it

**You**

Ugh

Fine here you go

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Suna** 🖕

Thanks

This guys starting to get on my nerves now

Then you got a notification from Twitter.

*Suna tweeted ‘help me @youruser’*  
*you replied ‘what do you want?’*  
*Suna replied ‘I’m bored’*  
*you replied ‘ fuck off’*

Then you got a text just after.

**Suna** 🖕

Why are you so mean to me 😔

**You**

Because it's fun

**Suna** 🖕

Fuck you

**You**

Fuck me yourself

**Suna** 🖕

I can if you want 😏

**You**

Wait what

**Suna** 🖕

I'm not fucking anyone that was a joke

**You**

No shit I couldn't tell

You slid your phone back into your pocket and sighed.

Maybe he isn't as boring as I thought. Only maybe though.

You smiled after actually enjoying the weird little conversation you just had with Suna.

Time skip brought to you by the forgotten 3

2am

You were at home alone again tonight because both your parents were out like usual and you couldn't sleep. You decided to see if there was anything interesting on YouTube but found nothing.

This is gonna be a long night

After laying in bed contemplating life for a little while you decided to get some food and soon after returned to your room with some strawberry pocky.

I'm crying

If you know you know

You decided to tweet something because you were bored out of your mind.

*you tweeted ‘I’m bored someone entertain me’*  
*akaashi replied ‘go to sleep’*  
*you replied ‘would if I could’*  
  


*Suna replied ‘I’m awake I can talk’*  
*you replied ‘better than no one I guess’*

**Suna** 🖕

I'm gonna pretend that wasn't insulting

**You**

Yeah so what

**Suna** 🖕

Your in a good mood

**You**

Whatever

You play video games and shit?

**Suna** 🖕

A few

Why? 🤔

**You**

Wanna play?

We can video chat

**Suna** 🖕

Okayyy

You started a video chat with Suna and played some video games for a few hours, it was actually really nice to talk to him.

Not to mention his voice was 👌

Suna- hey (y/n) put the camera on your face I don't wanna look at your ceiling

You- ugh fine

You moved the camera onto your face and smiled at him through your phone.

Suna- that's better, you know you look hot when your tired

You- hmmmn I could say the same to you

You said looking at his obviously tired face on the screen

You- you wanna sleep?

Suna- I have coffee. Though there is still school tomorrow and it's 4am

You- true we should probably sleep now

He nodded in reply

You- bye

Suna- bye, hottie

You laughed as a reply before ending the call and flopping onto your bed with your hands covering your flustered face.

_Holy shit he called me hot_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello 👋 congratulations you were able to make it to chapter 3, I'm proud of you for forcing yourself through this.**

**Also ignore the random dates and times and shit on the tweets k**

**Oki let's continue, shall we?**

Skip like a week or 2

You held your hand up and Bokuto gave you a high-five "I'm so happy we're going to nationals" he said with a big childish grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah me too. Hey also, Suna said inarizaki is going as well" you had been texting and calling Suna regularly and had become good friends. "Maybe you'll play against each other"

"That would be awesome!" He said as he happily punched the air. Then Akaashi walked by so Bokuto went to annoy him, or something like that.

You pulled out your phone and pressed Suna's contact.

**You**

Going to nationals

See you there 😁😙

**Suna** 🖕

Can't wait😉

**You**

I'm ignoring that emoji

You laughed as you put your phone away and started walking home with Kaori.

"Was that Suna?" she asked curiously trying to see your phone screen before you put it away.

"Yeah, his team's going to nationals so that means I'll finally be able to actually meet him" you smiled brightly which made Kaori smile back.

"Do you like him?" She asked curiously.

"I- uh. I don't know. I've never actually met him before so I can't really say" you felt your face heat up at her sudden question and you became a little flustered.

"Mmhmm" she smiled and you stopped at her house to drop her off and continued to your house.

You checked your phone to see a notification from Kuroo.

**Kuroo** 🌚

Herd you're going to nationals

Us too see you there👊👊

**You**

See you there 😄

**Kuroo** 🌚

Karasuno's going as well

**You**

Awesome

Can't wait 😖

You decided to tweet something

*you tweeted ‘Nationals is gonna be awesome see ya all there😝’

*Hinata replied ‘yeeeeeeeeeee’*

*bokuto replied ‘Hey Hey Heyyy’*

*Suna replied ‘see you there beautiful❤️’*

*you replied to Suna ‘can’t wait handsome😘’*

*Kuroo replied to (y/n) ‘what’s happening here 😏’*  
  


*Suna replied to Kuroo ‘flirting’*  
  


*you replied to Suna ‘what he said 😂’*

You spat slightly, laughing at your conversation as you felt slightly flustered, though you're both only joking so it meant nothing.

Once you made it home you opened the door "Mom, Dad? I'm home"

...

...

No reply

Not a surprise really they're hardly at home and when they are they tend to ignore you anyway, it made it pretty lonely being at home.

You laid back on your bed and checked your phone again.

  
*Kenma tweeted ‘I’m playing video games anyone wanna join?’*  
  


*you replied ‘I’m in!’*

In the end everyone who was playing was:

You

Kenma

Kuroo

Suna

Atsumu

Hinata

Yamaguchi

Bokuto

Lev

You made a groupchat and did a video call and played roblox.

Bokuto: hey hey heyyyy what are we going to play

Kenma: I'm fine with anything that's not a role play game

(Y/n): same here

Kuroo: so what should we play?

This 'don't know what to play' thing went on for at least 20 minutes until we decided on murder mystery.

Kenma: Kuroo, why is your avatar a girl?

Kuroo: so they boys fall in love with me and I can break their hearts.

(Y/n): that sounds fun

Hinata: no it sounds mean

Atsumu: no it sounds fun

Yams: umm.. how do you join the game

After a brief explanation to yamaguchi you all started playing

Lev: damn it Suna killed me

Suna: thanks for telling everyone it's me

Lev: oh, sorry

Kenma: who's the sheriff?

(Y/n): hehe Me

As you said that you shot Suna and spun around in your desk chair. You grinned into the camera as everyone else laughed.

(Y/n): let's play another round

You all continued to play games for hours before deciding to go to sleep because it was late.

Hinata: bye everyone

Lev: bye

With that the call ended and you went to sleep.

Time skip brought to you by ara ara gomen

"Okay, where should we go first?" You, Yukie snd Kaori had gone shopping for things you would need for nationals.

"I want to get some new pajamas, mine are kind of old" Kaori said pointing to a shop to your right.

You all started looking at the pajamas when Yukie got an idea "we should get matching pajamas" she turned to you and smiled "how cute would that be".

You all decided to get oversized button up pj shirt things **(if you know what I'm talking about)** and continued shopping.

**I don't know why I felt the need to put a shopping part in there but ya know why the fucking hell not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayo👋**

**So I'm getting really lazy and I have no idea where this is going so be prepared for a shitty short story 😁😁**

**Okay you probably didn't even read this**

**I'm just wasting time writing this what am I doing at this point**

On the bus going to Nationals

"Can you please shut up your so loud bokuto" you called out from you seat in the back.

"But this is so exciting" he stood up only to get dragged back into his seat by akaashi.

"Yeah but we're tired so sleep or at least be a bit quieter" Yukie joined in. Bokuto pouted and crossed his arms "hmm fine then" he sat slumped against his seat staring out the window.

You decided to text Suna to help cure your boredom.

**You**

Hey

**Suna** 🖕

Hi

**You**

Sitting on a bus with these lunatics is so boring

**Suna** 🖕

Would you prefer to be with me😉

**You**

Honestly yeah

Your chill

**Suna** 🖕

I'm taking that as a compliment

**You**

Go ahead

Welp my phones got 2%

Guess I'm going to have to struggle alone 😌

**Suna** 🖕

Good luck

**You**

Thank you

So

So

much

Suna 😑

**Suna** 🖕

No problem bby

As he sent the text your phone shut down and you groaned leaning your head against the glass.

You were hoping that conversation would have gone on for a bit longer than it had.

But eventually you were able to doze off into a light sleep that lasted until you arrived.

Outside the place your staying

You step out the bus and stretched, yawing, "that was exhausting" you mumbled to no one

in particular before heading inside.

The room you were staying in was fairly big for just you, Yukie and Kaori. After putting down all your things and getting ready you 3 went to the bath.

"This is nice" Kaori said as she sat down in the hot water and Yukie hummed in agreement. You all sat in the bath for 10 or so minutes.

You couldn't wait to see everyone from Nekoma, Karasuno and of course, Inarizaki. Especially Suna you were happy to finally be able to meet him for real.

You must have looked pretty dazed because Yukie poked your cheek "hey (y/n)? You okay".

This caused you to snap out of your thoughts "oh yeah! Just thinking about how exited I am too see everyone again tomorrow" you gave her a big smile and splashed your face before getting out of the water and wrapping a towel around you. "And" you smirked "you get to meet Atsumu, I know you've been crushing on him hard" you said while pointing at Yukie.

Her eyes widened as she started waving her hands around "No no no no no, you got it all wrong, I said he was cute not that I liked him hahaha you just made a simple mistake nothing there, nope" she rambled confirming your suspicions.

"So judging by the way you just freaked out it means you do have a crush on him" Kaori said leaning in towards Yukie's reddened face.

"I uh- I. Hm maybe" she stuttered talking quietly.

You and Kaori started squealing and teasing her when she yelled "WELL (Y/N) LIKES SUNA".

Your face heated up and you turned away from them pulling on your pajamas "no I don't" you mumbled before leaving the bathroom.

When you walked out everyone was sat there staring at you.

_Right they all would have heard that_

You let out a nervous laugh and everyone continued staring at you "I think there's been a misunderstanding-".

Just at that moment everyone started laughingyou furrowed you eyebrows and went back to your room.

Time skip brought to you by Kenma's switch

The morning of Nationals

You had all just arrived at the stadium and I was very busy with people from all different team's around. Then bokuto spotted Karasuno and instantly started yelling again.

You watched as you took your bag off your shoulder and plopped it onto the bench before sitting next to it. You already had a headache and knew it wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

You let out a deep sigh when someone came and sat next to you "hey" she said.

"Hey Kiyoko" you gave a small wave and smiled. "It's been a while since I last saw you, how've you been?".

"Good but, the teams been a pain. Nothing unusual though" she said shuffling in her chair and turning to face me.

"Hehe tell me about it" you leaned your head back and closed your eyes. But they snapped back open when you heard Kuroo's voice. Your eyes scanned over the room in search of your friends messy bed head and a smile spread across your face when you caught sight of him.

You came up behind him and hugged him "eh? Oh hey (y/n)" he ruffled your hair and you released him and hugged Kenma.

"Hey kitten" you said.

"Hey" he hugged you back "it's good to see you". Then you released him.

"Yeah you too" you bounced a little feeling all your drowsiness leave you and being replaced with excitement. “I missed you” you said before hugging his again.

“You can let go now (y/n)”

“Eh? Oh sorry” you removed your arms from around the boy “so kitten wh-“ then you were interrupted by Kuroo.

“Hey (y/n) isn’t that Inarizaki?” Kuroo pointed to a group of people who just entered. “Oh look there’s Suna”. As he said this you hid behind his back and gripped onto his shirt.

He looked down at you and frowned

“uh (y/n)? Didn’t you want to meet Suna?”

“Yeah but I’m nervous” you said tightening your grip “I don’t know what to say”.

“Just talk to him” he tried to move so you couldn’t hide behind him but you were glued to his back “let go of me”

“No” you buried your head in his back “don’t make me go” you said all dramatically and shit, overreacting.

“(Y/n)?” As you heard your name you instantly jumped back and held Kenma in front of you.

“Take him instead!” You pushed Kenma forward.

“Are you okay?” You looked at the person who called your name only to realise it had been Suna.

**Damn**

**I’mx embarrassed for her 😂**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm writing this in my English lesson 😙✌️**

**I've kind of accepted I'm going to fail every subject so ye**

"Are you okay?" Suna asked tilting his head slightly to the right.

You looked up at him and your eyes widened, you opened your mouth to talk but no words came out so you just turned to face Kuroo. "I'm going to the bathroom" you said before quickly running into the crowd of people to find a bathroom.

You go into a bathroom stall and lock the door taking out your phone and texting a group chat with Yukie and Kaori.

**You**

Bitches I need your help

**Yukippe** ❤️

What happened

**Kaori** ✨

I just saw you run into the bathroom

What did you do

**You**

I just embarrassed myself in front of Suna

_*you explain what happened*_

**Yukippe** ❤️

That's not as bad as your making it out to be

**You**

Yeah but it was so embarrassing

**Kaori** ✨

Just go back and pretend nothing happened

I'm sure he didn't even notice

**You**

KBFghbghksksns

Your not helpful

**Kaori** ✨

Come on

**You**

Sldnskssjsj

Fine

You unlocked the door and left the bathroom. When you came out you saw Suna and Osamu talking to Kuroo and Bokuto. Osamu saw you first and nudged Suna with his elbow and pointed in your direction.

Suna looked over at you and gave you a soft smile and you quickly scurried over to them.

**I just imagined (y/n) running around in a hamster costume**

**I fucking hate myself**

"Hi, about earlier. You see I was just really excited and I don't know what I was doing so I-" so started rambling and everyone just stood and listened.

You then stopped yourself and looked up at Suna who simply smiled at you and said "it's fine, don't worry about it".

You let out a sigh of relief as Kita walked over "we need to go warm up" he said to Osamu and Suna.

"Right" Suna nodded to him and then turned to you "I'll see you later" then he walked away and your eyes never left him until he had disappeared into the large crowd of people.

In the evening

Still at the stadium

"That game was awesome" bokuto was being as loud as ever.

"Yeah but we may have lost if Hinata hadn't shown up at that point" akaashi replied.

"What do you mean? I was about to make an epic comeback"

"No, you were to busy being in sad mode because we weren't in the main arena"

"I wasn't being sad"

To this akaashi simply hummed and you laughed slightly listening in on their conversation.

You hadn't been able to see Suna again yet because you were busy watching matches but you did know that tomorrow Inarizaki would be playing Karasuno and that was a match you couldn't miss.

Then out the corner of your eye you spot Atsumu with some other people from Inarizaki and some other schools so you turned to Yukie and put your hands on her shoulders "do you see what I see? I think that might just be Atsumuuuu" you teased.

"Come on, you should go talk to him" you slightly pushed her forwards.

"Well if I'm not mistaken I think I see Suna" you looked over at the group again and saw Suna standing just behind another person. "I'll talk to Atsumu if you talk to him".

You hesitated for a second before replying "deal" you then grabbed Yukie's hand and pulled her forward. "Good luck you two" kaori called from behind us. You raised your free hand and gave her a thumbs up and continued walking towards the group.

You were secretly really nervous but you wouldn't tell anyone that.

"And there you go" you said as you flung Yukie straight into Atsumu. She stumbled a little and stood up straight and started talking to Atsumu and you turned to Suna "hi".

"Hey" he was stood leaning against the wall "we didn't really get to talk earlier but, it's nice to finally meet you".

"I uh- yeah. It is" you couldn't think of what to say, you both just stood there in a awkward silence until you heard shouting. When you turned around Osamu had grabbed Atsumu and was shaking him until they both fell to the ground.

_What are they fighting about?_

"Hey Suna should someone stop them?" You asked.

"One second" he took his phone out of his back pocket and started recording them and crouching down to get a good shot. Seeing this made you laugh.

Yukie ran over to you and grabbed your arm "ahh they just stared fighting and it kinda scared me not gonna lie".

"What are they fighting about?"

"Honestly I have no idea” she said peering over her shoulder to see Atsumu on the floor with Osamu shaking him and Suna crouched beside them, with his phone out, recording. Yukie went over to the two of them to try and stop them.

Suna stood back up and came over to you “I got a pretty good video” he held up his phone and showed the recording of the twins fighting “I’m sending it to the group chat” and so he sent it to the group chat with everyone from:

Inarizaki

Karasuno

Nekoma

Fukurodani

Your phone pinged and you checked to see he had indeed sent the video to that group chat. You played the video and laughed.

“You should laugh more, it’s cute” he said while low key staring right at you.

“You think?” You lightly tilted your head “I always thought my laugh was ugly”. You looked up and him and smiled.

“(Y/n)! We should get going now” you heard Akaashi call.

“Right” you said as you turned to jog towards them “good luck at your match tomorrow, bye” you waved and smiled and he waved back. “See you tomorrow”.

“Bye” he said quietly so that you couldn’t hear him.

**Ayo**

**I’m actually starting to really enjoy writing this now so yeah**

**I’m trying to update everyday but who knows if that’s going to keep up or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Things are getting interesting and I just had an idea but honestly I have no clue how it's going to work out so ye**

Second day at Nationals

You were able too see Suna before his match against Karasuno. "Good luck" you said as you hugged him and he wrapped his arms around you kinda awkwardly, then went back to join his teammates.

You Bokuto and Akaashi watched the match together, everything was going well, Karasuno took the first set and Inarizaki took the second. Though you couldn’t decide which team you wanted to win because you had friends on either team. But you noticed during the final set Suna had slowed down a lot and seemed to have trouble jumping as high as he did for the rest of the match. But you just assumed it was tiredness from a long, difficult match.

Currently Karasuno had 21 points and Inarizaki 22 and it was a really long rally. The ball bounced off a blockers hand and Suna dived forward to receive the ball and you noticed that he wasn't able to get back up until the rally was over and Ojiro eventually helped him.

"Hey what do you think just happened?" You asked akaashi and Bokuto.

"He's probably just tired" Akaashi replied

"Yeah, he's right. It's been a pretty tough match" bokuto agreed.

"Yeah, your probably right" you leaned forward resting your chin in your palms.

After that happened Inarizaki made a substitution, taking Suna out of the match. He spent the rest of the match sat on the bench.

Inarizaki lost the match

After the match was over

You walked around looking for Suna, you were worried about what happened during the match. After a while of looking and being unable to find him you heard someone call your name from behind you "(y/n)". When you turned around your eyes met with Suna's. "Hey" he said as he slightly waved his hand. "You wanna sit down?" He he nodded his head in the direction of a bench.

"Sure" once you had both sat down it was silent, the awkward kind of silence that you always try to avoid. You kept awkwardly shifting around in the seat for a few minutes until you finally decided to speak up "uh wh-".

"Yo Suna!" Atsumu cut you off and dragged Suna over to the rest of the team. Suna looked at you and mouthed the words 'come with me' so you grabbed your bag and joined him.

Everyone was talking so you finally was able to talk to Suna, "what happened during the match? it looked like you were struggling".

"Oh this shit head tripped me up oth the way here and I twisted my ankle" he said as he kicked Atsumu in the knee causing him to topple over.

"Dude what the fuck was that for?" He groaned while pulling himself back up.

"Payback"

You giggled slightly then looked back up to see Suna staring at you. “What? Is there something on my face?” You started slightly rubbing your cheek to see for yourself.

He just shook his head, took your hand that was rubbing your face and casually said “no, your just really cute”. He then released your hand again.

**Just a warning I haven’t read the manga so the rest of this is coming from my ✨brain** ✨

“Anyway shouldn’t you get going? Fukurodani’s match is starting soon” he reminded you.

You gasped a little “oh shit. You’re right” you started walking away but turned and said “I’ll see you later”. You then rushed back to the court just in time for the match to start.

“Girl where were you?” Kaori asked.

“I was talking to Suna”

“And?”

You slightly covered your face to hide your blushing and mumbled “he called me cute”.

It was barely audible.

“Did I just hear you correctly? He called you cute?” She had a mixed look of both shock and excitement on her face.

You nodded in reply “he fucking said I was cute I think I’m about to DIE” you were burning red but was excited as hell.

_I always denied I had feelings for Suna but if I didn’t have feelings for him I don’t think I would get is excited_

“Okay, now you bitches need to shut the fuck up the match is starting” yukie called over to us.

**Sorry this chapter is short**

**Sorry it’s a bit late**

**I just got lost on the path of life 😔🤚**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed or whatever I don’t really know so yeah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I just did a french test and I know I failed and my french teacher is scary**

**If I don't update for a while just know it's because I'm dead**

The match was over, and we lost

**Lol don't hold me too that I'm just sayin we lost so my plan works out oki**

Everyone was understandably sad, a depressing silence looming over us as we stood not saying a word.

"It's okay" Bokuto suddenly blurted out. We all waited for him to elaborate but that never happened. So we just stood watching him eagerly waiting for more.

Turns out that's all he planned to say.

"I'm thirsty, there's a vending machine just round the corner so I'll be right back" you walked off to the vending machine only to realise you had no money, you left your bag with the others "shit".

Then someone's arm reached over your shoulder and put money into the machine for you "oh thanks" you turned to see Kageyama stood just behind you. "Oh hey".

"Hey" he said as you used the money to get a coffee.

**Sorry if you don't like coffee just pretend it's water.**

**And if you don’t like water then fuck you.**

"Congratulations on your win by the way" you stepped to the side so he could now get to the vending machine.

"Yeah, thanks"

_Someone's in a talkative mood_

"How's everyone doing? I haven't seen them in a while" you asked.

"They're fine"

"Is something wrong? You seem even less talkative than usual"

"Nothings wrong"

"I guess I'll just leave you too it then”

You went to walk away when Kageyama finally spoke up.

"It's Inarizaki's number 10" he started "if he hadn't been subbed out we may have lost"

"Hmmm?"

"It's just I feel like being tired isn't a good enough reason to be subbed out" he looked at the floor.

"Pft" you laughed a little "that's it? He wasn't tired. His teammate tripped him up before the match started, twisted his ankle" you explained.

"Oh" Kageyama then turned away and went to walk off.

"Wait!" You grabbed his wrist stopping him "was that really bothering you?"

He nodded and walked away after you loosened your grip so he could easily shake loose.

_I didn't realise kageyama worried about such random shit_

You went back to your friends to see them talking to the guys from Nekoma "hey".

"Hey" Yukie replied "you left your bag here, how did you pay for that?" She gestured towards your drink.

"Kageyama" you said taking a sip of your drink.

"Kageyama's not that nice, did you shake him down for cash?" She wore a serious expression on her face.

"Fuck no, have a little more faith in me would ya".

Like later or something

We were still at the stadium getting ready to leave when we bumped into Inarizaki. One thing lead to another and now Inarizaki were coming to the hotel **(?)** we were staying at. Since we had both lost our matches we though we could hang out together, not to mention it turns out we were actually staying like 15 minutes away from each other.

“How did this happen” Yukie buried her face in her hands and she walked beside you and Kaori with Atsumu to her left just out of ear shot.

“Oh? Aren’t you excited? You get to hang out with your crush~” you teased.

“So do you, we all know you have a crush on Suna just admit it already” she snapped back.

“Fine, but only if you admit your crush on Atsumu first” you waved your finger in her face with a big smirk on yours.

“Yeah yeah whatever” she crossed her arms and started walking a littler faster.

At the hotel thing

You all sat around talking and Bokuto suddenly spoke up “let’s play games”.

“What like truth or dare?” Akaashi asked.

“Nah not in the mood for that girly sleepover kinda stuff” he thought for a moment “I know hide and seek”.

“Is he a child? What the heck” you said to no one in particular.

One thing lead to another now Kita has to find us while everyone else hid. Though it was quite amazing Bokuto was able to convince everyone to play but since there wasn’t really anywhere inside to hide we went to a nearby park with a jungle gym, trees and all that jazz.

Kita turned to start counting and Suna grabbed your wrist and pulled you along towards the jungle gym, you both climbed the rope ladder and crawled into a small box through a tunnel. The other side of the box had a walkway so you could run away if anyone comes.

The box was a lot smaller than Suna had initially thought so for you to both fit inside Suna sat against the wall of the box while you sat between his legs facing him. Your faces were awkwardly close together, only an inch or two apart but neither of you said anything.

After a few minutes you looked through a gap in the wood and saw is silhouette climbing the rope ladder “someone’s coming” you whisper.

Suna crawled out first and you followed just behind, you both jumped down from the jungle gym but you stumbled slightly tripping over your own feet. Suna caught you in his arms and you steadied yourself with his help “thanks” you whispered.

He nodded, grabbed your wrist again and pulled you into some bushes where you both hid for a while.

You were high up and out of sight so you could see everything that was happening below you, soon everyone had been caught and you and Suna were the only ones left.

“We’re not even hidden that well are they really that bad at this” as you said this you felt someone’s hand on your back, you turned to see Osamu with a smile on his face “got you” he said before helping both you and Suna up.

“That was fun but” you paused and wrapped your arms around yourself “I’m cold. And it’s late” Though it was your fault, you chose to wear shorts anda T-shirt so you couldn’t blame anyone but yourself.

“Here” Suna held up the black sweater he was previously wearing “we should head back now”.

**Aww baby Suna gave (y/n) his sweater bitch I’m jealous**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good news!**

**My french teacher didn't murder me however I did only get 7/35 on my test so that's sad 😔**

**Anyway I just realised that the plan I had won't work so I'm scraping that now I need new ideas someone please send help😭**

**Just so ya know (e/c) means eye colour 👍**

Everyone was walking back towards the hotel and you had Suna's giant hoodie on while your arms wrapped around yourself trying to stay warm.

Once you had all got back to the hotel you were trying to think of more games to play "spin the bottle?" Ojiro suggested "never mind there's only 3 girls so that wouldn't really work".

"Unless the girls took turns and spun the bottle to see what boy they got to kiss" Akaashi proposed.

Your mouth dropped and you looked to Kaori and Yukie who both shared and equally shocked expression, yes kissing a bunch of hot volleyball boys would be any girls dream but at this moment in time the though just made you uncomfortable.

“Only once each though” Osamu suggested “it would be pretty unfair making them kiss a bunch of people”.

_Thank you Osamu, you have saved me._

And so all the boys sat in a circle as Kaori went to fetch an empty soda bottle to spin. You were extremely nervous but also excited, nervous that you were going to kiss someone but you didn’t know who yet and excited that you were going to kiss someone and you didn’t know who yet.

Your feelings were contradicting.

Kaori returned with the bottle and placed it in the middle “who’s going first?” She asked.

“You” you and Yukie simultaneously said as you pointed at Kaori.

“Huuuhhh why do I have to?” She whined.

“Because we said so” you argued.

“And you’re closest to the bottle” Yukie said while shrugging. “Oh and no quick peck on the lips either okay, that shits boring”.

“Uhhh fine” she cautiously crouched down next to the bottle and spun it. The bottle spun round and round till it eventually stopped on Akaashi.

He sighed and mumbled “guess it’s what I get for suggesting this” he then stood up as Kaori walked over to him.

She was visibly nervous as she stood on her tiptoes and put her hands on his shoulders, she paused for a second almost as if contemplating her life decisions. Then She finally kissed him and he kissed back, the kiss lasted for at least 10 seconds and you made sure to take a few photos.

She turned away and was bright red, covering her face with her hands she went back to you and Yukie “i think I might die” she mumbled under her breath.

“Yukie’s turn” someone shouted and you pushed her forward.

“Okay okay, here we go” she spun the bottle and everyone watched in anticipation as the bottle rotated smoothly on the floor until it came to a sudden stop, everyone’s eyes followed the direction the bottle was facing to see it had landed on Suna.

You swallowed thickly and watched as she skipped over to him and kissed him, the kiss was deeper and lasted longer than Kaori’s and you were too stif to even think about taking photos. Strangely you felt jealous, seeing your friend kissing Suna it made you feel almost angry or upset, maybe somewhere in between.

You knew it was just a game and it meant nothing, but still it did kinda hurt a little.

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard people drumming on tables and saying your name.

_Okay, my turn at least it’ll help me take my mind of that shit._

You stepped over peoples legs to make it to the centre of the circle where you spun the bottle. You stepped back so everyone could see as a smile grew on your face as the bottle started to slow down a little until it stopped. Your eyes fixed on the boy in which the bottle was pointing to.

Atsumu put his hand on Osamu’s shoulder and whispered “you’re fucking lucky, care to swap?”.

Osamu just laughed a little and moved Atsumu’s hand away. You walked up to him with confident strides, wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. Your lips clashed with Osamu’s and he put his arms around your waist.

You could faintly hear the sound of people cheering behind you, you pulled away from his soft lips and opened your eyes. Your smile was big as you walked back over to Yukie and Kaori.

“Girl get it” Kaori said as she showed you a picture she had taken just moments before of you and Osamu kissing. “Also I’ve been meaning to ask you, is that your sweater?” The pointed at the oversized sweater you were currently wearing.

“Oh, no” you tugged at the sleeve “it’s Suna’s” they both gapped at you waiting for an explanation. You rolled your eyes and continued “I got cold while we were playing hide and seek, it was pretty stupid of me to wear tiny shorts and a T-shirt I guess”.

“But it’s not cold in here, why are you still wearing it?” Yukie jerked an eyebrow suggestively.

“It’s comfy” you hugged yourself and brought your hands up to your face, when you breathed in you got the familiar smell of the cologne Suna wears.

“It’s late we should get going” Kita spoke up. You checked your phone to indeed confirm he was correct, it was 00:23. No one had realised how late it had gotten.

After a bit of discussion they decided to stay here for the night because you had the space, however that meant most of them would be sleeping in the room you, Yukie and Kaori had been staying in.

At like 4am

You’d woken up during the night and been unable to fall back asleep so you decided to just accept it and got out of bed. You were humming a soft tune to yourself as you sat on the window sill and watched the stars, it was silent except from the soft snores and occasionally rustling of sheets from all the people asleep in the room.

After gazing at the stars and humming songs to yourself for a while you heard someone else get up from bed, though the room was too dark to see who it was so you just turned and continued to look out the window.

You could hear soft footsteps coming towards you so you turned to see Suna’s silhouette illuminated by the feint moonlight pouring from the window.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”. You whispered as to not wake anyone else.

He silently shook his head and took a seat next to you to watch the sky, just as he did the sky’s colour lightened and a hue of golden yellow spread across the horizon reflecting in your (e/c) eyes.

“Your still wearing my sweater” he pointed out. It was true, you had gotten cold during the night so you put it on over your pajamas to keep you warm.

“I don’t plan on giving it back by the way” a small smirk was painted on your face and he leaned his head back on the glass.

“Keep it, I don’t mind” he looked at you out the corner of his eyes and smiled.

**How lovely is that.**

**Honestly I’ve never been in a relationship or anything so I don’t know what I’m doing but yehhhhh**


	9. Chapter 9

You sat with your back against the cool glass, Suna to your right and the rising sun glistening brightly and dancing in the golden sky behind you both.

A wave of drowsiness washed over you so you leaned your head back and allowed your eyes to gently flutter closed. After a minute or two you felt a warm hand wrap around yours and your eyes opened and you head tilted to the side to see Suna still sat next to you, holding your hand in his, not daring to take his eyes off you.

"Suna" you whispered. He looked up to your (e/c) eyes so they would meet with his green ones.

He lifted his other hand to trace the side of your face with a soft and delicate touch, "that Yukie girl is cute and all but I would have much preferred it to have been you that got to kiss me earlier". His face etched closer to yours so your noses were only inches apart. You could feel his warm breath lightly on your skin as his lips formed a smile. His hand moved up to tuck a stray strand of hair from your face, behind your ear. "Perfect". His eyes bored into yours and you felt a weight on your chest and your breathing was heavy.

He suddenly pulled away and leaned back against the glass again, he mumbled something that you couldn’t quite hear and faced to look out the window, "maybe later" he whispered so quietly you barely heard him this time. Though while you both sat there without sharing a single word and rarely stealing quick glances at each other Suna never once released your hand from his.

After a few minutes your eyes had closed and you had drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Suna's Pov**

I sat with my back against the glass and with (y/n)'s hand in mine, I didn't take my eyes off her as she dozed off to sleep.

She looked to tranquil, so at peace. The sight made me unable to stop a smile from forming on my face as I shifted closer to her and allowed her to rest her head on my shoulder, and I rested my head gently on hers.

**Back to your pov ✌️**

Your eyes etched open as you awoke from your slumber to the sight of people walking around the room and quietly talking. After a second you realised you had woken up in your bed, though you had fallen asleep on the window sill. You smiled a little when you realised Suna must've carried you to your bed, but then you stopped smiling when you realised that maybe you sleep walked like a weirdo but you highly doubted it.

You went into a bathroom and got changed into black ripped jeans and a beige oversized sweater. You clutched the sweater Suna gave you in your hands and recalled what he had previously said to you:

_“Keep it, I don’t mind”_

Folding Suna’s sweater and placing it in your bag with your other clothes you went back to the room. You spotted Kaori and Yukie talking to each other so you went to join them.

“Heyyyyyyy, I have some tea to spill” you came up behind them and sat in between them both. Kaori cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

After an explanation of what went down last night Yukie grabbed your forearm and shook you rather aggressively “you should have kissed him bitch”.

“No, it wasn’t the kind of situation, it would have been weird, ya gettin what I’m layin down for ya” you said as you yanked your arm free from Yukie’s barrage.

“Eww please don’t talk like that again” kaori said.

“Wasn’t planing on it” you laughed “it was like I got some janky ass accent” you started laughing louder and the others joined in.

Yukie gently nudged you with her elbow “don’t look now but I think someone’s got their eyes on you”.

You did exactly what Yukie told you not to do and turned around. Suna was sat on a bed at the other side of the room with his eyes glued on you. Even when you looked at him his line of vision didn’t budge. He stayed fully focused on you, like there was no one else in the room, it was empty, just you and him.

You smiled at him and brushed a loose strand of hair from your face. You looked back to Yukie and Kaori and they were just staring at you with smug looks on their faces.

Instantly you knew what they were going to say “no, no no nononono. I am not going to talk to him right now” you crossed your arms over your chest “that would be awkward, I’ll talk to him later”.

“Looks like you don’t need to. Aaaannnnyyy way, We’ll be going now” Kaori said as she grabbed Yukie and dragged her off. You sighed, stood up and went to take out your phone but stopped when you felt someone hug you from behind, wrapping their arms around your waist and rest their forehead on your shoulder.

You turned to see that it was Suna who had hugged you and you brought up your hand to his head and lightly ruffled his hair. You weren’t expecting him to then lift you up off the ground.

“Huh? Hey! Put me down” you spoke through laughs as he spun you around and dropped you onto a bed with a big smirk on his face. Laughter erupted around the room and you sat up and jokingly kicked Suna’s leg “ass hole”.

He let out a small, airy laugh and looked at you from the corner of his eye still with a big smirk on his face. He leaned in towards you so your faces were extremely close and using one hand under your chin he tilted your face upwards and whispered. “Tonight, you’re going on a date with me” you felt your face heat up immediately “okay?” He questioned.

You slowly nodded and mumble “okay”

**It’s gettin good ma dudes**


	10. Chapter 10

Your breathing was heavy as you sat on the bed with Suna right in front of you, one hand ever side of you keeping you in place. His eyes stayed glued to yours and you could see your own face reflected in his green orbs like a crystal mirror reflecting a perfect image.

His tongue ran across his bottom lip and a smile played at his lips "good" he moved even closer so the tips of your noses gently brushed.

You could feel the pressuring eyes of all the people in the room boring into you all while you remained stiff, trapped under Suna's hypnotising gaze.

He stood up straight and swiftly exited the room. There was a silence, a mutual feeling of unease shared by all the people in the crowded room whom had just experienced your both thrilling and terrifying moment.

You released a breath you were unaware you were holding and you flopped back onto the bed and covered your face with your arm as a smile enfolded your features and a small giggle escaped your lips.

"Girl you just got yourself a date" Kaori hyped you up and other people started cheering and teasing you.

You eyes widened in shock and your mouth dropped "holy shit" everyone looked at you in confusion "I DON'T HAVE ANY DATE CLOTHES" you sprung up of the bed and started rummaging through your bags. You were genuinely worried about what you were going to wear, you only really had shirts and sweaters.

Not the kind of thing you would wear on a date.

"I don't even know what we're doing so I don't know if I should wear fancy clothes or just casual ones" you but your face in your hands and shook your head.

You lowered your hands when you felt two people leaning on either of your shoulders "makeover time~" kaori and Yukie said in unison. They started trying to drag you to the bathroom.

"It's too early, he said tonight" you brushed them off yourself and leaned against the wall. "Not to mention I get the feeling you two just want to use me as your human Barbie doll".

They stayed silent but avoided eye contact, glancing quickly at each other from the corner of their eyes "thought so".

Later that day

Everyone was at the arena watching the matches unfold, anticipating who would come out the winner at the end of the match. "We should head back now" bokuto said to everyone "because (y/n)'s got a date" he wiggled his eyebrows and you became flustered.

"Bokutooooo, you don't need to make a big deal out of it" you wined, however you were actually so excited you felt like you were about to shit yourself. That was an exaggeration but who gives a fuck.

Basically you were very exited.

Once everyone had got back to the hotel Yukie grabbed your forearm and pulled you into the bathroom, "makeover time bitch".

"Where's Kaori?" You asked.

"Getting your clothes" she replied plopping you down onto a chair in front of a mirror and running a comb through your hair. "I was talking to Atsumu; he said Suna was planning a casual date so we're not dressing you up all fancy, just cute and kinda casual".

"Can't I just wear a sweater and jeans" you rolled your eyes.

"Your going on your first date with your future husband, you need to be well dressed" you turned your head to look at her to which she responded by grabbing your chin and making you face the mirror again. "You need to look perfect". She started styling your hair and applying very small amounts of makeup.

**You bitches are so fucking stunning you don't need no makeup to look gorgeous.**

Kaori rushed into the room holding some clothes and shoes "I've got the perfect outfit" she basically shoved the clothes into your arms and you went to get changed.

You finished changing and came back to show them. You wore a white off the shoulder shirt with loose sleeves, a laced front and some black, ripped jean and small black heels. Your (h/l)(h/c) hair was perfectly styled by none other than Yukie.

"Girl you look perfect" Yukie pulled her phone out and took a picture "your posting this on your Instagram, you still only have that one picture on there that you posted ages ago, plus you look hot as hell"

"Mhm your gonna have Suna drooling" Kaori said in a teasing tone while laughing.

"Bit of an overstatement, and honestly it might be the other way around" you slipped your phone into a small bag which you slung over your shoulder "that man is captivating". You had a grin on your face as you playfully rolled your eyes in an exaggerated motion.

"Yeah you can barely keep your eyes off him when your in the same room" Kaori teased to which you replied by hitting her on the back of the head. "Hey! I'm just stating facts here" she rubbed the spot which you had just hit.

Your phone dinged in your bag and you got it out to see a text from Suna

**Suna** 🥵

Omw

I'll be there in 5

Meet me outside

**You**

K

C u in a minute

You bit your bottom lip suddenly feeling nervous and thinking of all the things that could go wrong.

What if he had planned to kill you from the start

What if you trip a die

What if someone murdered him

_Okay, all of these thoughts are a bit of a stretch and very unlikely to happen_

You tried to calm yourself in your mind though the slight chance that any of those could happen still kinda bothered you not gonna lie.

You walked down the stairs to the first floor, grasping onto the railing as you did so. Your legs felt like jelly, the mix of nervousness and excitement were probably to blame for that.

Once you had reached the first floor you walked through the automatic door and saw Suna sat on a low wall staring at seemingly nothing. He wore an oversized grey sweater and a white undershirt, with plaid trousers and black converse.

The sound of your approaching footsteps caused him to direct his eyes up to where you stood.

You sucked a loose strand of hair away from your face, "sorry, were you waiting long?".

"No, not at all" he held his hand out for you to take, which obviously you did "I was thinkingwe could go to a cafe, there's a nice one not to far from here" he paused momentarily "if that's okay with you".

You smiled and nodded, he didn't sound one bit nervous almost as if he'd gone on a billion dates before.

The both of you made small talk as you walked to the cafe that Suna had previously spoken of. It was cute with exposed brick walls, wooden tables painted white, an assortment of different plants, and a wall of bookshelves to the left side.

"You can get a table, I'll get you a drink" he asked what you wanted and went to get the drinks for you and himself.

**I wanna make some dramatic shit go down but everything I think of is such a classic fanfic clique** 😅


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry there hasn't been an update recently, my motivation really said bye these past few days 😔🤚**

**But I'm back I guess**

**Also this ones short cos yeah**

**Let's do this hoes. 😝**

You walked over to a small table in the corner of the cafe that had small planters around the edge giving you privacy and a big window so you can people watch 👀.

After a few minutes Suna returned with your drinks and a slice of chocolate cake for you too share. "I know I didn't ask if you like chocolate cake but it looked good so what the fuck I guess" he placed the food and drinks on the table and handed you a fork.

You smiled taking the fork "luckily for you I'm a huge fan of chocolate cake"

**If you don't like chocolate cake then fuck you, you do now. 🖕**

You both drank and shared your cake while laughing and making jokes. You both sat in silence for a moment as you finished your drinks.

"Beautiful" you heard Suna mutter. When you looked up Suna was staring directly into your (e/c) eyes.

"Huh?" You questioned.

"You're so fucking beautiful" he spoke softly, not changing his expression one bit. You felt your face heat up and you bit your lip.

"I- uh... I don't know what to say" you turned your head and smiled to yourself.

"Nothing, you don't need to say anything" he pulled the money out of his wallet and left it on the table. He smiled before grabbing your hand, intertwining yours and his fingers. "Come on". He pulled you up out of your seat and away from the cafe.

He kept pulling you, refusing to tell you where he was taking you. Eventually you reached a park, similar to the one you played hide and seek in but without the jungle gym.

"What are we doing here?" You questioned.

"This way" he lead you over to a river with stones to step on to cross it.

"Oh no, not a good day to wear heels" you laughed and he rolled his eyes and shook his head in a playful manner.

"Hop on" he crouched down slightly in front of you so you could climb on his back. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he gripped your thighs giving you a piggyback. You laughed and rested your head on his shoulder as he carefully stepped across the uneven stones to the other side of the river.

Once you reached the other side he put you down and offered for you to take his hand again, which obviously you did.

**Only a dumb hoe would decline that offer** 🙄🤚

You continued walking until you reached a ledge that overlooked the city. "Wow" you looked over at the lights and passing cars below. "How did you find this?"

"Google, I was looking for a nice place to take you since this morning" he scratched the back of his neck and took you to sit with your legs dangling over the edge "I hope you like it"

"I love it" the wind gently blew your hair as you took in the view "it's beautiful" you shuffled slightly closer to Suna and rested your head on his shoulder.

He brought his hand up to your cheek moving the hair the wind had blown, from your face. He tilted your head to face him and he leaned in gently planting a soft kiss on your lips. You moved your hand to the back of his neck and leaned into the kiss which lasted only a few more seconds until he pulled away.

"Fuck" he licked his lips "you have no idea how much I've been wanting to do that"

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**I didn't proof read this so it's most definitely gonna be shit but yolo I guess**


	12. Chapter 12

**How has this got 300 reads 👁👄👁**

**My writing is the equivalent of dog shit so I don’t get why anyone would read this but to each their own I guess**

You sat at Suna’s side looking down at the city, holding hands. “I don’t want to have to say goodbye” you spoke softly.

“(Y/n)” he said as he continued to look forward, you directed your attention to him “we will see each other again” his lips curved into a smile as he turned to face you “I promise”. He gently planted a soft kiss on your lips.

The sun had set and he walked you back to your hotel “you’re leaving tomorrow, right?”

You nod “tomorrow morning” a wave of sorrow washed over you and you almost felt your eyes begin to water but you held it back. You didn’t want to cry in front of him, you would look weak.

“So it’s goodbye for now” he pulled you into a hug and kissed your forehead “call me when you get home, Kay?”

You nodded and rested your head on his chest.

Once you had said your goodbyes you parted ways and went back to your room. You poked your head into the boys room “uh, where’s Yukie and Kaori?” You questioned.

“In the bath, how’d your date go?” Akaashi replied.

“Good, thanks” you waved before disappearing back from the room and to the bathroom.

I haven’t even known Suna long but I already know I’m going to miss him.

Subconsciously, your hand moved to feel your lips remembering the kiss you had both shared. Your face heated up a little at the pleasant moment you had with him.

After you had removed your clothing you went into the bathroom to take a bath, as akaashi had said Yukie and Kaori were both there.

“OoOoOo, girl you back” Yukie snapped her fingers “tell us how it went, don’t miss a single detail”. She lent forward in anticipation and Kaori chimed in too.

“Ooh yeah. Tell us”

Soon you were all sat together in the bath with the two girls watching you intensely as you recalled all the events of the date.

“Yeah... and then he kissed me” you told them.

Both of their mouths dropped in sync “bitch yes” Yukie cheered.

“Did you use tongue? I bet you did” kaori giggled.

“No” you said bluntly.

“Hmm?”

“I mean it’s not like i didn’t want to or anythingggggg. And even if I did I wouldn’t tell you” you teased laughed with them as you talked about your date.

**Okay I know this chapter is short I’m just being lazy rn**

**K bitches see ya next chapter** ✨


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel like each chapter is getting shorter and shorter 🌚**

**My motivation has really been being a bitch lately and all I want to do is sleep but who gives a fuck.**

You sat on the bus on the way back to Fukurodani after nationals was over. With a can of flat soda in your hands that you opened but never ended up drinking, and your earphones in listening to some music. As the rest of the team joked around laughing and shouting, you sat in silence fighting the urge to fall asleep. Being with everyone had always be comforting, even if they did get on your nerves.

Your foot bounced causing you knee to bob up and down waiting in anticipation for the bus to come to a stop outside the school. You forgot about your soda and dropped it spilling it all over the floor.

_Sorry_.

You silently apologised to whoever was going to have to clean that up.

Once the bus had stopped everyone got off and began heading home, you went your way turning down a street, taking out your phone and calling Suna. The phone rang once, then twice and on the third ring Suna picked up.

“Hey” he breathed into the phone.

“Hey, you told me to call you when the bus got back” you stated.

“Mmmh, yeah I did” he sounded tired like he just woke up.

“Were you asleep? Sorry if I woke you”

“No it’s fine I’d only crashed out on the couch anyway”

“Oh okay, i still feel bad though” you had reached you house and used your key to unlock the door and kicked you shoes off right after you entered the house.

“I said it’s fine” he paused momentarily “hey, video call me, I want to see your sexy face”

“Hmmmm” you hummed as you felt your face heat up at his comment. “I think I just might”.

He ended the call and you video called his right after. He picked up instantly and the screen showed him laying back on a sofa and the lack of clothing on his shoulders indicated he was shirtless, you silently wished the camera lens was wider because you wanted to see his shirtless.

**I mean who the fuck doesn’t**

“Hey baby” he rubbed his eye and brought one arm up behind his head.

“Hey” you acted chill when he said that but inside you were actually like

🥳🤩🙀🕺💃👯‍♂️🤸‍♀️

but didn’t want him to know that.

You spoke on the phone for a few hours as the sun had fully set and the moon sat high in the sky. The drowsiness had fully taken over you as you slept on your side with your phone still in front of you and Suna watching you.

**Suna’s pov**

I watched as you drifted off into a silent sleep, you looked so peaceful and happy.

I warmed my heart just watching you, though I couldn’t help but wish I was with you, laying by your side and my arms wrapped around you.

But life’s a bitch and this is a fanfic so it ain’t gonna be that easy.

After a while I whispered “goodnight” and pressed the ‘end call’ button and watched your sleeping self was removed from my screen and it went dark.

I breathed a sight before also allowing myself to fall into a sleep.

**Mans broke the forth wall**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I need y'all's help, I need some of your favourite anime characters (from other anime's obviously) to put in the story and stuff because I wanted to add a little bit of✨ spice ✨.**

**I'm going to time skip like a month cos I'm lazy like that 🙄🤚**

You and Suna had been texting and calling each other pretty regularly, though the amount of time you spent talking was getting less and less and Suna was to busy to talk to you most of the time.

It made you feel surprisingly lonely, you had gone a few days not receiving a single text from him. You thought about texting him but didn't want to bother him. The house was once again empty and you were all alone, it wasn't like you weren't used to it though, you just felt so lonely when this happened.

After a while of laying on the couch you decided to look on Instagram, from looking on people's stories you could tell some kind of party was going on, Atsumu posted a video of people dancing, drinking and partying. But what caught your eye was a girl with beautiful blonde hair on the couch, straddling Suna with her tongue in his mouth.

You gulped as you heart skipped a beat. He was making out with some other girl, you couldn't lie to yourself and say it didn't hurt because of course it fucking did but you weren't about to cry over someone you'd been on a date with once.

In frustration you threw your phone onto the beanbag by the couch and watched as your phone bounced off it and landed screen down onto the floor. "Shit" you groaned as you wiggled yourself across the couch cos your a lazy bitch and didn't want to get up, to get your now cracked phone off the floor. After tapping the screen multiple times and discovering it still works you shrugged and went onto Twitter cos why not.

After a while you went to change into a giant sweater but before you could find it you came across the sweater Suna gave you. "Eww" you muttered before throwing it over your shoulder so it landed perfectly into your trash can.

**Skillz**

Once you had changed you went and dug through the freezer until you came across ice cream, because ice cream makes pain go away.

**And you didn't have any chocky milk**

You flicked through Netflix and settled on 'the disastrous life of Saiki K'.

After a few hours you fell asleep on the couch, happy because the ice cream made pain go away **(🤧)** and let's not forget one of our many husbands, Saiki.

**Okay but this chapter was kind of pointless except Suna having a make out session with some random whore and I didn't proofread it cos I'm lazy.**


End file.
